1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feeders and, specifically, to such feeders which protect the feed from crawling insects such as ants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various animal feeders are known which are used both indoors and outdoors for feeding pets and livestock. In the case of an indoor feeder, the feeder is usually placed on the floor adjacent an external wall were it is susceptible to infestation by crawling insects, such as ants, which have a propensity for seeking a supply of food. These insects not only contaminate the pet food but also pose problems within human dwelling places. In the case of outdoor feeders, for example of the type use to feed dogs, the feed can quickly become infested with crawling insects. The spoiled feed will then usually be rejected by the dog, thereby constituting a considerable source of waste. If eaten, the contaminated food can be a source of illness or disease.
The present invention has as its object to provide a simple and economical animal food dish which protects the animal's food from ground crawling insects.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an animal food dish which can be produced relatively inexpensively so as to be sold at a competitive price with existing food dishes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an animal food dish with a small number of parts, the parts being susceptible to mass production, as by an injection molding process from a synthetic plastic material.
Another object of the invention is to provide an animal food dish which includes a moat for surrounding the food and preventing crawling insects from contaminating the food, the moat being covered in use to prevent spilling of the animal food into the liquid contained within the moat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a two-component animal food dish in which a food bowl is separable from an associated base to facilitate both the filling and cleaning of the components of the dish.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fastening means for securing the food bowl within the associated dish to prevent spillage of food.